


Don’t say you love me

by Santana45



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santana45/pseuds/Santana45
Summary: This is kinda a continuation of my first fanfic strawberries and cigarettes. It’s also inspired by don’t say you love me by fifth Harmony





	Don’t say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think and if you have any prompts or ideas for me to write

“Don’t say you miss me when you don’t call”  
Cheryl freezes the second she sees Toni walk up to her at school. They haven’t spoken in months since they’re break up and it killed the redheaded but she knew she couldn’t stay. “I fucking miss you” the brunette said pleadingly to the redhead in the middle of the crowded hallway of riverdale high. The redhead tries to keep her composure as best as she can and she shakes her head upset at what the brunette had the audacity to tell her “you haven’t called me in months and now you miss me” she glares and walks up to the brunette “you don’t have the right after how you treated me” the redhead turns around to walk away when the brunette says something that chills her to the bone “I love you!” But Cheryl knew better she knew Toni didn’t mean it and that what made her so furious she walks back to Toni and slaps her before storming off trying to hold back the tears.

“I say I’m okay but I can’t fake it”  
After weeks of Toni constantly trying to win Cheryl back the redhead finally thinks she might be able to forgive the shorter girl. Well at least she thought she could because the second she went back to the Brunette she used her again. They had sex and then Toni left not even a goodbye and the redhead hates herself for letting herself fall for the brunettes games again. Cheryl tries to go back to things before she was with the brunette but everyone can tell theres something wrong with the normally fiery redhead. The same thing could also be said about the brunette but she doesn’t let her fears and insecurities show so she just leave the redhead believing that she doesn’t love her.  
It doesn’t take long for Toni to come back and beg for the redheads forgiveness but this time it’s different the brunette actually means it she wants to change. “Please just I have something going on I’m scared just please forgive me I promise I won’t hurt you just give me a bit of time” the brunettes sad and hopeful expression causes the redhead to once again forgive her. Cheryl just hopes with all she has that she won’t end up hurt again. 

“I’ve been waiting, I’ve been patient”  
The red head doesn’t know what to do anymore she’s tried to understand but she can’t. They were happy they had what they used to but then it all changed without a warning. They were holding each other on Toni’s bed while the brunette smoked. The brunette sighed and tried to hide the pain as she got up leaving Cheryl alone on the bed “you need to go and don’t come back I’m not good for you”. That’s why Cheryl doesn’t understand they were fine they were happy and then Toni pushes her away again “why do you do this am I just a play thing for you” the redheaded says while holding back her tears and that’s one Toni says the most honest thing she’s ever said to Cheryl since they met “I love you so much but I’m too scared of you leaving me so I push you away and that’s not good for you so leave and don’t come back” she expects the redhead to leave her but she doesn’t instead the taller girl walks over to her “don’t say you love me unless you do” toni looks Cheryl in the eyes “I won’t lie to you anymore I love you and it doesn’t matter-“ the redhead interrupts her by kissing the brunette “that’s all I’ve ever wanted”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and Twitter @onlyrose456 if you have any ideas for a fic or if you just wanna chat


End file.
